Meeting Taranis
by QueenAndais
Summary: Queen Andais and Merry confront Taranis together. Andais has ideas about how to use Merry against Taranis. Merry/Andais pairing. Warnings: f/f pairing, incest, dubious consent


**This fanfic was previously only shared with friends in private messages on a Merlin forum. I'm posting it here so everyone can read it.**

* * *

Queen Andais pulled me into a sitting position next to her on the bed and linked arms with me before Taranis appeared in the mirror. Apparently the queen was going to rely on our physical contact alone,

instead of inviting some of the men into the meeting. Did that mean there were things she was going to discuss with Taranis that she didn't want any of the guards to know about?

Andais typically draped herself in naked men for these conferences with the King of Light and Illusion. I was worried about what would happen with me present during the meeting, alone with the two of them. It was a well-known fact that the king and queen had been trying to either murder or seduce each other for centuries and now both of them were fighting over me.

"Merry, I did not expect to see you here." Taranis spoke from his blinding form on the other side of the mirror.

"She is my heir, Taranis." Andais spoke for me. "It's expected for her to be involved in these meetings."

Taranis was once again trying to seduce me. The bulk of his illusions were aimed at me. I twitched for a moment, trying to hold on to my self-control.

Andais seemed irritated I was getting more attention than herself. But she slid her arm through the fold in my robe and caressed my back, dispelling Taranis' influence.

In that moment I couldn't decide who I loathed more, Taranis who kept trying to blind me with his display of light and power or Andais who was using the situation as an excuse to keep touching me.

Taranis looked disturbed and annoyed by Andais' casual touch. "You are truly depraved, milady."

"If you stop trying to charm everyone, I would not have to be so forward."

The conversation continued as they bickered over this and that in court politics. Only Andais' hand on my skin kept me from jumping up and running to Taranis. He was trying his utmost to finally gain control over me. Taranis said something that annoyed Andais and her nails bit into my

skin on reflex. I yelped at the sudden pain.

"What are you doing to the girl?" Taranis accused her.

"Nothing you wish you couldn't do." she taunted him slyly and I felt a tingle of dread. Andais was about to tease him in an effort to unbalance him, and she was going to use me to do it. I now understood the real reason for my presence. I was the tool to help her win this game of

political maneuvering.

Her hand moved around to my stomach and she pulled my robe open so Taranis could see. I waited, with barely contained panic, for her hand to go lower.

"Stop it." Taranis whispered, his eyes fixated on us.

She smiled, wicked and lovely, as she slowly slid her hand downward.

She touched my tender parts and I released a small sound. I was already wet from Taranis' manipulations and now she was making it worse.

She drew her fingers through the wetness, savouring the expression of outrage on the king's face. He opened his mouth to say something vile, but Andais cut him off.

"Taranis, this meeting is over. Meredith and I have some unfinished business."

She blanked the mirror just as he started screaming at her.

After the king of light was no longer on the mirror's surface, the room was very dark, lit only by a few candles. My heavy, shaky breathing was the only sound in the dimly-lit room.

Though the show was over, Andais continued to slid her fingers slowly through my folds.

She had her hand on my most delicate parts. She could easily maim me in an instant. I tried asking her stop, hoping she wouldn't turn violent.

"My queen, are we not done for today?"

"No, we are not done, dear niece."

"Aunt Andais, I really..."

"Nothing you are about to say will save you from my lust." Andais grabbed me roughly. "And if you wish to leave here in one piece, you will speak no more words."

I glared at her. I couldn't help it. But I allowed her to force me onto my back, her fingers never leaving my cunt.

"I want you to glow for me, niece."

If she hadn't forbidden any more words I would have told her it was impossible. I could not glow for the woman who had tried to drown me to death when I was only a little girl.

All I managed was a frustrated snarl of hatred, and in response she took my breast into her mouth. She bit down, almost hard enough to draw blood. Her tongue swirled around my nipple, making it harden.

I threw back my head and screamed out my anger, humiliation, and loathing.

"Now that's more like it."

Andais thought it was a scream of passion.

She lengthened her stroking, varying the angle and speed. Sometimes hard and rough, other times so soft and gentle it made you want to scream at the deliberate teasing.

She kept pushing me until she really did make me glow. There was no resisting her. She was too experienced. She knew how to coax out any reaction she desired in her partners.

I released all over her black silk sheets. She wasn't satisfied. She stuck her fingers back inside the throbbing, molten flesh.

What the hell did she want from me?

On the second release, I screamed.

"Better, but still not there yet." I heard her sigh.

She made to move her fingers back inside and I finally decided I'd rather die than live through it again.

She had me pinned underneath her, so I did the only thing I could in that situation, I bit her.

She jerked sharply as teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck.

Her dark blood rushed into my mouth and I gagged immediately and let go.

"Oh no, If you want a taste my dear, you mustn't waste it. I will be very cross if you do."

Forcing my face back against the wound I had made, I couldn't breathe without swallowing blood.

She made me do it until I didn't gag on it. Then she pressed her lips against mine and forced me to share the contents of my mouth, reveling in the taste of her own blood.

Her fingers reentered me and toyed with a sensitive spot inside.

"Aunt Andais, please.."

She paused for a moment, terrifying wrath crossing her face. I had broken the silence rule. She looked ready to slice me into salami. What could I say to buy myself some time?

"Andais, please...fuck me."

She smiled deviously at me.

* * *

**Right after Merry kisses Andais in the 3rd book, I think it was afterwards or maybe later that Andais is all "come let us confront Taranis together" and it never happens. So Andais talked to Taranis alone after Merry pissed her off again, I guess.**

**I wanted to write how that scene would have gone down with Merry there.**

**Both Taranis and Andais have been trying to seduce each other for centuries according to the books, how does that affect anyone nearby aka Merry being squashed between the king of light and the queen of darkness? lol  
****I would have loved to see Andais and Merry draped in men while confronting Taranis together.**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you liked this!**


End file.
